Skyflower of WoodClan
'''Skyflower '''is a gray she-cat with blue eyes. (She is part of a series on Quotev) History In the Novellas Blacktail's Vow Skyflower is Blackpaw mentor. When Blackpaw is about to receive her warrior name Shallowstar asks Skyflower if she thinks her apprentice is ready to be a warrior. Skyflower dips her head and replies that she believes she is. Blackpaw then gets her warrior name, Blacktail. Four sunrises later Blacktail notes that Skyflower is sleeping in the warriors den with Bushpelt, Mouseclaw, and Thicktail early in the morning. Soon when Nightshadow asks if he can go hunting Shallowstar tells him to take Skyflower and Blacktail with him. As they're hunting Skyflower says that she found a vole scent trail and asks Nightshadow if she can follow it. He tells her that she can and that he and Blacktail are going to hunt deeper in the forest, also telling her to meet them around where they are. She says okay and proceeds to follow the trail. The patrol drags out but she manages to catch a vole before returning to camp with the patrol, exhausted. Three moons later when Blacktail returns to camp she sees that Skyflower, Iceclaw, and Rosenose are crouched over Stickwhisker who is lying on his side moaning in pain. Blacktail asks what happened to Stickwhisker and Skyflower looks up worriedly and replies that she doesn't know and that he just suddenly collapsed only a few minutes before Blacktail got there. Rosenose comments that Silverflight needs to look at Stickwhisker and that she hopes she gets there soon. When Blacktail asks where Silverflight is Skyflower replies that she went for a walk not long after Blacktail went out to hunt and that she should be back soon. Skyflower softly asks Stickwhisker what hurts and he replies that it's his stomach. Then he lets out a screech of pain which Creamflower hears from the nursery and she runs over to see what's going on. Creamflower asks what happened. Skyflower tells her that Stickwhisker collapsed suddenly and said that his stomach hurts. Then Skyflower gives Stickwhisker a gentle lick over one ear. She tells him to hang in there and presses her nose into his shoulder. He whispers that he'll try and rests one of his forepaws on her own, which causes Blacktail to realize the two are mates. Blacktail is surprised since she hadn't before realized the two were in love. Stickwhisker groans again and his body twitches. Skyflower strokes him gently with his tail and has a worried and loving look in her eyes. Stickwhisker tells Iceclaw to watch over WoodClan for him, knowing that he's dying. Iceclaw tells him to stop talking like this and that Silverflight will be there soon to help but Stickwhisker says there's nothing she'll be able to do. Skyflower begs him not to die. Stickwhisker tells her not to worry and to find another mate because he wants her to be happy, saying that she was always lonely before they were together. He tells her he loves her before dying. Skyflower lets out an agonized wail of grief and Rosenose rests her tail on her shoulder while gazing at Stickwhisker. When Silverflight returns and comes to inspect his dead body Skyflower tells her that he had said his stomach hurt while he had been lying there in pain. A moon after Stickwhisker's death Skyflower takes Thicktail as a mate. She gives birth to his kit, Palekit, who Blacktail realizes shares the same name as her deceased littermate. Thicktail dies of greencough a short while later. During the mourning of Rosenose, Barkcloud is grieving and says that she starved to death and there was nothing any cat could do for her. Skyflower gets up from where she is crouched with Palekit and comes over, giving him a comforting lick on his shoulder. She tells him that it was her time to die and that StarClan wanted them just like they had wanted Stickwhisker and Thicktail. She then shudders. Skyflower goes back to sit with Palekit a short while later, curling her tail around the kit. Her eyes are round with horror and grief. Blacktail reflects the she-cat had lost so much in the past moons but it seems that only more grief will follow. When Shallowstar announces to the Clan that they're gathered to mourn the death of Rosenose, Skyflower lets out a wail of grief and Palekit tries to comfort her by licking her fur. Creamflower goes and presses herself against Skyflower as well. When Blacktail is out on a patrol with Iceclaw and Berrypaw, she reflects on how Iceclaw is the only one who caught any prey and her stomach growls. But she reminds herself that the prey will either be going to Skyflower, Palekit, or Longfur, or perhaps all three to share. Trivia * Skyflower died of a sudden illness. * Skyflower moved on to take Thicktail as a mate because of Stickwhisker's dying wish for her to move on. Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Queens Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (xxravenshadexx)